Le désespoir est la maladie, et non le remède
by Matteic
Summary: Voici une fic sur Rogue qui se passe peu de temps après la mort de James et Lily. Si vous avez lu mes fics, vous vous doutez peutêtre de quoi je parle... Sinon, c'est pas grave, vous comprendrez quand même. Allezy ! FIC TERMINÉE.
1. Chapitre 1

Le désespoir est la maladie, et non le remède  
  
Merci à Sören Kierkegaard pour sa phrase (en tous cas, la traduction française) qui donne son titre à mon histoire.  
J'ai lancé ça et là dans d'autres de mes fics une " anecdote " selon laquelle Rogue avait tenté de se suicider un an après la mort des Potter. J'ai décidé, les vacances approchantes - et aussi ce que j'ai subi et je subis, il faut être honnête - aidant à cela, de raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Je pars de la découverte, donc si vous voulez les détails d'avant reportez-vous au chapitre 29 de Procès Réhabilitation, l'intéressé raconte tout.  
Disclaimer en formule rituelle : ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à moi, ça appartient à J.K.Rowling puisse-t-elle vivre longtemps (petit clin d'œil aux lecteurs de la saga Narnia). Le reste, c'est à moi, sauf référence contraire...  
Il n'y a pas de date pour l'instant, mais ça va venir. Enfin, pour vous aider un peu, c'est l'hiver 81-82.  
  
PS : cette histoire est, encore plus que les autres, dédiée à Véro, bien sûr.  
Chapitre 1  
" Ah, Albus, je vous cherchais... Vous savez où est Severus ? "  
Albus fronça les sourcils. Minerva semblait très nerveuse.  
" Non. Que se passe-t-il ? "  
" Betula le cherchait pour lui proposer une recherche de potions sur des bégonias caméléons, mais il est introuvable. L'atelier est désert. J'ai regardé dans tous les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. "  
Elle soupira légèrement.  
" J'ai sûrement tendance à trop le couver, mais je suis inquiète. Il avait mauvaise mine ces jours-ci, et il ne mange presque plus. Pompom est aussi inquiète que moi. "  
" Vous avez regardé dans sa chambre ? "  
Le regard du professeur prit un instant l'apparence des yeux d'un chat.  
" Bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun signe d'habitation, comme d'habitude. Je pensais qu'il était avec vous mais Sir Nicholas m'a dit que non. "  
" Et le Baron Sanglant ? "  
" Introuvable lui aussi. "  
Albus sentit ses nerfs se tendre. La situation devenait beaucoup plus corsée si le fantôme des Serpentard n'était pas là. C'était lui qui surveillait Severus à son insu, à la demande de Mme Pomfresh qui craignait qu'un ancien compagnon du jeune homme vienne lui rendre visite. Albus prit sa baguette et la fit léviter.  
" Praemonstro Severus Rogue ! "  
La baguette tourna sur elle-même à une telle vitesse que quelques mèches des cheveux d'Albus se soulevèrent. Elle se pointa enfin vers un couloir. Ils se mirent à avancer, la baguette d'Albus flottant devant eux comme une flèche.  
  
La baguette les guida vers le sud du château, leur fit prendre une série d'escaliers en colimaçon plus ou moins dociles.  
" Il a dû aller dans la tour de Cliodna, il n'y a jamais personne... " souffla Minerva dont l'anxiété allait croissant.  
La baguette s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte, sans cesser de flotter. Minerva prit sa propre baguette et tapota le panneau. L'absence totale de réaction leur indiqua ce qu'ils craignaient de découvrir : Severus était bien passé par là et avait jeté un sort de Surdité à la porte. Aucun sortilège ne pourrait y agir. Albus regarda autour d'eux, sifflotant pour réfléchir, puis fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant le tableau d'un bûcheron.  
" Bonjour, monsieur le directeur. "  
" Bonjour, Hansel. Pourriez-vous me prêter votre scie un moment ? "  
Le personnage haussa un sourcil, l'air surpris.  
" Si vous voulez, mais je ne sais pas si... "  
Il lui tendit tout de même la scie. Albus tendit la main, prit la scie et en sortant du tableau, l'objet devint réel. Minerva arrondit les yeux. Albus, après un dernier remerciement au bûcheron qui se grattait les sourcils, l'air éberlué, retourna à la porte. Il appuya la scie dessus, toucha sa baguette et dit " Voluntas. " La scie lui sauta des mains et commença à mordre dans le bois épais, alors qu'une pluie drue de sciure tombait au sol.  
En quelques minutes, la scie avait découpé une large ouverture dans la porte. Elle s'arrêta, l'air assez contente d'elle-même - autant qu'on puisse le dire pour une scie - et Albus la ramena au bûcheron qui ne se remettait toujours pas de sa surprise. Il avança tout juste le bras pour saisir sa scie qui avait repris son aspect habituel dès qu'elle avait touché la peinture.  
La baguette d'Albus frémissait, impatiente de repartir. Minerva jeta par précaution un sort de stagnation sur la porte et ils suivirent la baguette dans un dédale de couloirs qui serpentaient. Plusieurs corbeaux s'envolèrent en apercevant Minerva, devinant sa forme féline.  
" Mais où est-il, bon sang ? "  
La baguette tourna dans plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta en haut d'un escalier.  
" Il est allé dans les sous-sols cachés. " dit Albus en regardant les marches étroites qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité.  
" Il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on le trouve. " dit Minerva avec inquiétude en commençant à descendre.  
  
La baguette d'Albus elle-même semblait avoir conscience de l'obscurité car elle s'était mise à briller de sa propre initiative, s'ajoutant au halo que projetait la baguette de Minerva. L'escalier semblait ne devoir jamais en finir et la lumière diminuait rapidement. Au bout de sept cent trente-six marches, Albus calcula que sans les baguettes ils seraient plongés dans le noir absolu. A part les parois du boyau et les marches aiguës, rien n'était visible. Le bruit de leur pas lui-même était étouffé au lieu de se répercuter.  
A mille vingt-trois marches, un changement de couleur des parois leur indiqua qu'ils étaient descendus plus bas que les fondations du château. La baguette continuait à pointer droit devant et les deux professeurs craignaient de plus en plus d'arriver trop tard. Les buts de Severus en s'enfonçant aussi loin ne faisaient plus de mystère.  
  
Enfin, la pente du plafond s'aplanit et ils arrivèrent dans un couloir plus vaste, puis à un embranchement. La baguette se tourna résolument sur la droite. Ils firent encore quelques pas quand Minerva leva vivement la tête.  
" Qu'y a-t-il ? "  
" Du sang. "  
Elle précéda la baguette et alla résolument vers une salle.  
" Il y a du sang près d'ici, en grande quantité. "  
La baguette, peut-être vexée, fila brusquement en avant puis s'arrêta.  
" Albus... "  
La porte devant laquelle ils étaient arrivés était blanche. D'un blanc immaculé, presque surnaturel dans l'ambiance de ce sous-sol abyssal. Sous le choc, Minerva resta pétrifiée. Albus étendit doucement la main et appuya sur la poignée ; la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance.  
Dès qu'ils virent ce qu'il y avait à voir, Albus et Minerva oublièrent toutes leurs craintes pour passer à l'action. Severus était étendu sur le sol, roulé en boule, les deux bras étendus devant lui, les poignets ouverts horizontalement. Ses mains reposaient dans une grande flaque de sang. Son visage était pâle, pratiquement blanc, mais étrangement paisible.  
Minerva posa une main à plat sur la poitrine.  
" Il vit encore. "  
Albus, dont la baguette avait cessé tout guidage, jeta un charme sommaire de réparation sur les vaisseaux ouverts et mesura d'un coup d'œil la flaque répandue par terre.  
" Il a perdu aux moins deux litres de sang... "  
Minerva, blême, transforma une de ses épingles à chignon en couverture et en enveloppa le corps inerte.  
" Il ne supportera pas le transport dans les escaliers. Il faut créer une cheminée. "  
Quelques instants plus tard, des briques avaient été enlevées, d'autres modifiées, et Albus alluma un feu dans l'âtre de circonstances. Une poignée de poussière devint de la poudre de Cheminette.  
" Infirmerie de Poudlard ! "  
  
Severus comme un enfant dans les bras du directeur, ils passèrent dans les flammes vertes et arrivèrent quelques étages plus haut. Mme Pomfresh accourut en les voyant.  
" Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? "  
" Il s'est ouvert les veines. " dit Albus en déposant le corps sur un lit. " Il s'est caché dans les sous-sols de la tour de Cliodna. Ça s'est sans doute passé très tôt ce matin. "  
Mme Pomfresh enleva les robes et la chemise de Severus et maugréa en voyant les côtes saillantes. Elle tendit sa baguette vers un placard et deux objets arrivèrent en volant. Albus vit que c'était des poches de sang semblables à celles qu'utilisaient les hôpitaux moldus.  
" J'ai toujours un peu de sang artificiel de secours, mais il lui faudra une transfusion plus importante. " dit l'infirmière après avoir regardé le dessous des paupières de Severus ainsi que ses gencives. " Très rapidement, ou il va plonger dans le coma. Il est déjà en état de choc. "  
" Je vais contacter Sainte Mangouste. "  
" Non. Pas la peine. Allez prévenir Hagrid. "  
Minerva leva un visage surpris vers l'infirmière.  
" Il est O négatif, groupe sanguin donneur universel. Allez le chercher, vite. "  
Minerva sortit de l'infirmerie et le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna rapidement.  
" Albus, s'il vous plait, allez regarder dans la troisième armoire et rapportez-m'en une fiole de sang de Re'em. "  
" Il est si faible que cela ? " demanda Albus avec inquiétude en s'exécutant.   
" J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est jeté un sortilège de coma atténué. " dit Mme Pomfresh qui avait lancé plusieurs sorts, lesquels décrivaient des arabesques colorées au-dessus du corps immobile. " Il devait craindre qu'on le retrouve. "  
Elle était en train de nettoyer les poignets. La coupure, unique sur chacun, était d'une netteté absolue.  
" Vous avez trouvé un couteau près de lui ? "  
" Pas que nous ayons remarqué, non. Mais ce n'était pas notre priorité. "  
" En tous cas, ce n'est pas un sortilège de découpe. " Elle tenait à la lumière un des poignets et examinait attentivement les artères et les tendons. " La coupure est très profonde et n'a fait aucune distinction. "  
" Vous pensez qu'il se l'est faite lui-même ? "  
" Il en est capable. Il était très dépressif ces temps-ci, je lui avais même proposé des potions d'apaisement mais il avait refusé. "  
Elle sortit d'une boite stérilisante du fil et une aiguille et commença à recoudre délicatement les vaisseaux sectionnés. Sur ces entrefaites, Minerva arriva avec Hagrid et Pompom installa le demi géant sur le lit voisin, avant de piquer une de ses veines et de relier le tuyau à la perfusion que recevait déjà Severus ; le sang artificiel s'était presque écoulé et elle avait installé une perfusion afin de le réhydrater, de le nourrir et de lui injecter des médicaments. Elle reprit ensuite son aiguille. Hagrid jeta un coup d'œil à la plaie et pâlit, mais ne sembla pas totalement choqué. Il devait avoir l'habitude avec les animaux de la Forêt Interdite..  
" Il pourra se servir à nouveau de ses mains ? "  
" Les nerfs ont été tranchés net et j'y ai déjà mis une potion de régénération. Les tendons se refermeront. S'il survit, il devrait pouvoir utiliser ses mains comme avant. "  
Elle acheva de recoudre les tendons et massa les plaies avec un onguent de cicatrisation avant d'y poser un léger bandage. Albus et Minerva partirent, laissant Severus seul avec l'infirmière et Hagrid. Celui-ci regardait son sang couler vers la perfusion avec une certaine incrédulité.  
" Combien pesez-vous, Hagrid ? "  
" Heu... A peu près 550 livres, je crois, peut-être 600. Pourquoi ? "  
" Pour savoir combien je peux vous prélever de sang. Vous en possédez largement assez, ce ne sera pas trop fatigant pour votre organisme. Vous devrez manger beaucoup les prochains jours, en particulier des protéines. "  
" Et cela suffira ? " demanda Hagrid en regardant les liquides qui pénétraient dans le bras du jeune homme inconscient.  
" Normalement, oui. Je lui ai donné des fortifiants qui vont l'aider à récupérer. Il aurait pu être trouvé plus tôt, mais il n'a pas encore atteint le seuil critique. " Elle ajouta à voix basse " Du moins, je l'espère. " 


	2. Chapitre 2

A/N : 1 chapitre, 4 reviews, ça s'annonce bien...  
  
Réponses :  
  
Laila Bromanson : Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait de la peine... Je sais ce que ça fait. Courage, les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger. Je ne dis pas ça bateau, je connais un petit proverbe d'humour noir qui a toujours réussi à me remonter le moral... Il est un peu long mais je le sortirai dans la fic. Alors continue, si c'est pas trop dur ! Sinon, je pourrai te l'envoyer par mail, demande-moi... Bises.  
  
Csame : Merci ! Je transmettrai à Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci... Une suite, ben oui, je crois, puisque la voilà!  
  
Mymye-Potter : Aah ! Unne review de toi ! Ah, ça s'annonce vraiment bien. Il manque que Ryan et je serai comblée. T'occupe pas de la taille de la review, l'important pour moi c'est que vous m'écriviez ! Merci !  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Au bout de quelques heures, Mme Pomfresh enleva le tube qui reliait les veines d'Hagrid et de Severus, et envoya directement le demi géant aux cuisines.   
  
En le voyant passer, Minerva alla vers l'infirmerie. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte.  
  
" Entrez. "  
  
Mme Pomfresh était toujours au chevet de Severus.  
  
" Comment va-t-il ? "  
  
" Un peu mieux. La transfusion lui a fait du bien. Sa tension artérielle est remontée. Mais il est encore très faible. "  
  
Minerva alla jusqu'à la tête du lit. Severus était toujours pâle mais ses lèvres s'étaient un peu colorées. Elle caressa légèrement les cheveux noirs qui accentuaient la blancheur de la peau habituellement matte. Severus n'eut pas l'ombre d'une réaction.  
  
" Il est épuisé. " dit Mme Pomfresh. " Il n'a pas conscience de ce qui l'entoure. "  
  
Minerva non plus n'entendait pas l'infirmière. Elle regardait le jeune homme - si jeune ! Il avait eu 22 ans quelques semaines avant, si ses souvenirs étaient justes - immobile dans son sommeil, trop faible, tout juste capable de respirer. Si ses souhaits s'étaient réalisés, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? "  
  
" Le sang de Re'em est long à agir. Pour l'instant, je le garde sous observation. Demain matin, je verrai comment il va. "  
  
" Quand saurez-vous s'il va survivre ? "  
  
L'infirmière marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Minerva la regarda du coin de l'œil ; elle regardait Severus avec douleur et semblait réfléchir.  
  
" Demain. A l'heure où vous l'avez amené. "  
  
Minerva hocha légèrement la tête. 24 heures.  
  
" Albus voudrait passer la nuit ici, avec lui. "  
  
" Je n'y vois pas d'objection. " Elle sourit légèrement. " De toutes façons, j'aurais du mal à le lui interdire. "  
  
Minerva eut un faible sourire.  
  
Le soir, après le couvre-feu, Albus descendit à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh l'accueillit.  
  
" Comment va-t-il ? "  
  
" Il récupère un peu. "  
  
" Il y a eu des visites ? "  
  
" Deux élèves. Des rhumes. J'aimerais quand même le mettre dans une chambre séparée. Avec la pluie qu'il y a eu aujourd'hui, je crains une épidémie de refroidissements et il y aura toujours un petit malin pour écarter le rideau. "  
  
Albus acquiesça. C'était aussi une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête et il était soulagé de la savoir réalisable.  
  
" Où pensez-vous l'installer ? "  
  
" Dans une des chambres de contagieux. Elles ne sont plus utiles. Voulez-vous bien le déplacer ? Je vais faire le guet. "  
  
Albus hocha la tête et alla vers le lit de Severus. Il y invoqua des roulettes et poussa doucement le meuble vers le fond de la pièce. Sur quelques ordres, les portes s'ouvrirent et il poussa le lit dans le couloir jusqu'à une des portes. Annexes de l'infirmerie, les chambres d'isolement portaient toujours les sorts de nettoyage et de désinfection. Albus envoya le lit vide vers la place qu'occupait avant Severus, puis installa celui-ci à l'endroit dégagé avant de faire disparaître les roulettes. Mme Pomfresh arriva pour actualiser le sort de Lien qui la reliait à Severus depuis son arrivée. Albus conjura un fauteuil et s'y installa.  
  
" Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? "  
  
" Merci, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. "  
  
Albus sortit de sa poche un thermos de thé et le posa près de lui, ainsi que des sandwichs. Il prit enfin un livre. Mme Pomfresh sourit.  
  
" Je suis dans mon bureau. Venez me chercher si vous avez besoin de moi. "  
  
La nuit se passa lentement. Albus s'accorda quelques heures de sommeil, tenant la main de Severus pour sentir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de réaction, mais son pouls était plus ferme. Le sang de Re'em commençait à agir.  
  
Le matin, Albus quitta l'infirmerie et alla se rafraîchir avant de présider le petit déjeuner. Le professeur Bertin était silencieux, raide, le regard froid. Les élèves ne feraient pas la différence mais Albus savait quelle était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur.  
  
De l'accord général, les élèves ne devaient pas être mis au courant. Severus n'appartenait pas à l'équipe du château et même en bonne santé il ne frayait avec personne. De plus il valait mieux que ce qui était arrivé reste secret. Le concierge était allé parler au bûcheron pour lui demander de ne rien dire à personne. Le brave homme avait accepté sans discuter. Du reste, cette partie du château était très peu fréquentée.  
  
A midi, Minerva alla voir Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire.  
  
" Il est réveillé ? "  
  
" Non, pas encore, mais il va de mieux en mieux. Si les choses continuent correctement, il se remettra. "  
  
Minerva fronça les sourcils.  
  
" Si les choses continuent correctement ? "  
  
Le visage de l'infirmière s'aggrava.  
  
" Je ne peux pas prédire son humeur quand il se réveillera... Ni sa réaction. Il sera peut-être soulagé, déçu, ou furieux... et il faudra nous adapter. "  
  
Minerva comprenait ce que voulait dire l'infirmière.  
  
" Je vais aller voir Albus. "  
  
Le lendemain matin seulement, 48 heures après son arrivée, Severus remua et ouvrit faiblement les yeux.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-il quand il fut assuré de sa condition de vivant.  
  
Sa voix était rauque, difficilement audible, mais Albus n'eut aucun mal à deviner le sujet de la question.  
  
" Nous vous avons trouvé dans les sous-sols cachés de la tour de Cliodna et nous vous avons ramené ici. C'était il y a deux jours. "  
  
Severus respira profondément et ferma les yeux, le front barré d'une expression concentrée.  
  
" Du sang de Re'em ?! "  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux.  
  
" Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé mourir ? "  
  
Mme Pomfresh ouvrit la bouche pour protester avec énergie mais Albus lui fit signe de le laisser répondre. Les yeux noirs qui les fixaient avaient un regard perdu, et des larmes pointaient, prêtes à se glisser hors des paupières.  
  
Albus s'assit sur une chaise.  
  
" Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez. C'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes tant éloigné, que vous avez pris toutes ces précautions ? "  
  
Severus hocha la tête. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.  
  
" Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? "  
  
" Un sort de localisation par ma baguette. Et quand nous sommes arrivés en bas, Minerva a senti l'odeur du sang. "  
  
" Minerva était là ? "  
  
" Oui. C'est elle qui s'est aperçue que vous aviez disparu. "  
  
Le visage de Severus s'était crispé.  
  
" J'aurais préféré que ce soit Daniel. "  
  
Albus sourit légèrement.  
  
" Minerva tient beaucoup à vous. "  
  
Le visage maigre était encore plus noué et les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé menaçaient d'ouvrir les digues d'une inondation. Albus hésita un peu à continuer, craignant de faire souffrir Severus. Il décida finalement de crever l'abcès.  
  
" Vous avez rêvé de votre mère ? "  
  
Severus hocha la tête d'un geste convulsif, en larmes. Il se mordait la lèvre mais Albus le sentait proche de la crise de nerfs.  
  
" Venez là. "  
  
Il se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Severus se redressa assez pour se blottir contre lui, les bras noués derrière son cou, ses sanglots amortis par les robes de Dumbledore.  
  
" Pleurez. " lui murmura le directeur. " Pleurez autant que vous en avez besoin. Ça vous fera du bien. "  
  
La crise dura un moment. Severus était accroché à lui comme un noyé à une bouée, pleurant à en perdre le souffle. Les larmes coulaient en fleuve, balayant toutes sortes de saleté qu'Albus préférait ne pas détailler. Il connaissait bien le garçon et savait qu'il n'avait pas dû pouvoir pleurer comme cela depuis longtemps. Beaucoup de temps, à coup sûr, mais pas trop, à juger par l'abandon du corps dans ses bras, les larmes drainant ses forces comme le sang qu'il avait perdu.   
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Severus se calma, sa respiration reprit doucement un rythme régulier. Albus l'écarta légèrement et, ne rencontrant pas de résistance, l'allongea doucement sur le lit. Severus laissa aller sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux embrumés d'épuisement mais encore assez vifs pour qu'Albus puisse y lire une confiance qu'il n'y avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il lui sourit.  
  
" Ça doit vous paraître un mirage pour l'instant, mais dans quelques jours vous aurez repris des forces. Je ne veux pas qu'alors vous vous ouvriez à nouveau les veines. "  
  
Severus, qui l'écoutait attentivement, tourna le bras et regarda son poignet.  
  
" Vous deviez avoir de bonnes raisons avant-hier. " dit Albus qui cherchait comment lui parler sans le faire se sentir coupable. " Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule solution. J'ai quelques jours pour vous en convaincre. Vous voulez bien me laisser essayer ? "  
  
Il ne dit pas les conditions. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui mentir. Il se dit que le garçon se doutait de ce qui se ferait. Il acquiesça, ses cheveux noirs encore mouillés glissant de son front. Albus lui sourit largement, essayant de le rassurer.  
  
" Vous avez fait le plus dur. Dormez, maintenant. "  
  
" Vous restez là ? " demanda Severus d'une voix faible, presque une voix d'enfant, éloignée de son ton habituel.  
  
" Oui. Je reste avec vous. Je reste jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux. "  
  
Severus ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes, il glissa dans le sommeil. Albus voulut étendre la main vers sa baguette, mais quelque chose le retenait ; il regarda et vit que les doigts de Severus s'étaient refermés sur les siens.  
  
Le cœur d'Albus faillit manquer un battement ; il étendit le bras gauche et caressa doucement les cheveux de Severus endormi, contemplant son visage. L'enfant martyr et terrifié était toujours là, blotti dans l'adulte blessé, et le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner.  
  
" Je serai toujours là si vous avez besoin de moi, Severus. Je vous le promets. Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, je prendrai soin de vous. "  
  
C'était peut-être une illusion, mais il lui sembla voir le visage se détendre, et sentir la main plus souple sur ses doigts. Il n'essaya pas de se dégager, prit sa baguette de sa main gauche et lança à voix basse un sort pour nettoyer le visage de Severus et rafraîchir la peau autour de ses yeux. Quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte et entra.  
  
" Comment va-t-il ? "  
  
" Mieux. " sourit Albus. " Beaucoup mieux. Merci de nous avoir laissés, Pompom. "  
  
L'infirmière eut un sourire contrit.  
  
" Vous pensez qu'il m'en veut ? "  
  
" Non. " dit Albus en regardant le visage endormi. " Je crois qu'il n'en veut à personne. Il est simplement perdu. Il a accepté de se remettre entre mes mains. "  
  
Le regard de l'infirmière se fit étonné.  
  
" Je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous avez fait. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? "  
  
" Non, pas pour l'instant, merci. Mais je déjeunerai sans doute ici. Ah, Pompom, vous pouvez rassurer les professeurs. "  
  
L'infirmière hocha la tête avec un sourire et sortit. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

A/N : D'après le site, je n'ai pas écrit depuis plus d'un an. Ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Enfin, puisqu'on me la réclame… (rigole). En fait, j'ai fait une référence dans Affrontement (le cours d'Anthropologie est dans la tour de Cliodna) mais je ne l'ai pas soulignée.

Réponses aux DOUZE reviews :

**Csame** : c'est ça être auteur, on fait ce qu'on veut ! Merci !

**youte **: Ce qui lui est arrivé ? C'est si long à raconter... Il a été malheureux, c'est tout. Ce qu'il raconte à Sirius dans Procès t'en dira plus. Avec sa mère, c'est pas un problème, elle a été assassinée quand il avait cinq ans, elle lui manque terriblement !

**Lunenoire** : A bientôt... euh, j'espère que tu parlais des autres fics quand tu disais ça ? (lol)

**Mymye-Potter** : Tu as dû avoir quelques inquiétudes en voyant le temps que je mettais à updater... La question de savoir pourquoi il a fait ça, c'est à la fois long et court pour répondre, mais disons qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il a été espion, c'est fini, et il va être professeur, mais c'est pas vraiment un spoiler : ce chapitre va l'expliquer. Merci !

**ikuko 195** : Tiens ! Je ne te connais pas, toi. Tu n'as pas reviewé pour les autres histoires, si ? Merci, en tout cas ! Tu as trouvé le mot juste !

**Nefra** : Ah, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as rentrée d'Allemagne ? Je vais continuer, oui, enfin c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre...

**Mayreendalmrin** (désolée si je me suis gourée, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes - ;o)) : Euh, je vais probablement regretter ce que j'écris, mais tes reviews, tu les fabriques à la chaine ? C'est toutes les mêmes ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble ! Je sais bien qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as envoyé tu peux commencer à être en panne d'inspiration mais je croyais que tu m'aimais bien... snif. (Non, je rigole, continue comme ça, enfin si tu pouvais introduire un peu plus de variété, ça me simplifierait la vie pour te répondre...)

**Nuwanda** : Comment je fais ? Je recopie ce que je ressens, c'est tout. Merci !

**Falang** : Tiens ! Un transfuge ! (Non, ne t'enfuis pas, je rigolais). Oh la la ! J'en connais une qui se moquerait bien de moi si elle lisait ça ! (Elle est en vacances sans accès à Internet... La pauvre). Eh bien, euh, que puis-je répondre ? Mon style, ça fait 11 ans que je le bosse ! Y'a pas de miracle ! Probablement qu'être hypersensible me rend service quand j'écris... Faut bien que ça me rende service quelque part, remarque, je pèterais les plombs sinon ! Eh bien oui, je continue cette fic et je vais la conclure, même si elle me pose de gros problèmes à l'écriture... J'ai du mal à me mettre dans la peau de Sev. D'autres auteurs y arrivent mieux que moi (allez, encore un coup de pub pour la tétralogie de l'Oracle de la Sybille, traduction disponible chez darkrogue). Bon, je te laisse, et continue à écrire Mutati ! Mystique va-t-elleenfin avouer la vérité à son fistounnet d'amour ? (??!?)

**Phobia FLoral** : Floral je comprends, mais Phobia ? Bon, je vais pas me prendre la tête sur tous vos pseudos, le mien ne vaut pas mieux... On me demande encore si c'est parce que j'aime les mathématiques... (réponse : NON.) Ben oui, voila la suite.

**nfertiti** : Oh la la ! Bon, si c'est bien je vais pas me sentir trop coupable. Tiens, mouchoir. Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

Peu de temps avant le déjeuner, Minerva et le professeur Bertin virent leur rendre visite. Severus dormait profondément. Ses doigts avaient presque relâché la main d'Albus, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas écarté, ne voulant pas lui donner même l'illusion qu'il risquait de l'abandonner.

" Comment va-t-il ? "

" Il se repose. "

Le professeur de potions regarda les poignets bandés, les côtes saillantes sous le pyjama.

" Vous avez retrouvé le baron Sanglant ? "

Il hocha la tête.

" Bloqué dans un trou de serrure. Il était furieux. "

Albus sourit malgré lui. Severus n'était que moyennement doué pour manipuler des objets et des spectres, mais il pouvait tout de même agir de manière conséquente s'il le désirait.

" Il voulait me prévenir de surveiller Severus. Il se sent assez coupable. "

" Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le professeur soupira.

" Nous tous, à mon avis – et si je peux me permettre, monsieur. Severus n'est plus sous ma responsabilité, mais il faisait partie de ma maison, et il habite dans les cachots. "

" Si l'on peut dire. "

" J'ai dit habiter, Minerva. Pas vivre. "

" La nuance est en effet importante. "

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils et ils se calmèrent instantanément. Apprentissage de leurs années d'école.

" Ces jours-ci, il était tout le temps enfermé chez lui. J'ai envoyé plusieurs fois un elfe lui porter de la nourriture, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il a mangé. "

" Avec la perte de sang, il est difficile de juger d'une déshydratation, mais Pompom est sûre qu'il n'a pas mangé ces deux derniers jours. Vous savez sur quoi il travaillait ? "

" La porte de son atelier est fermée. Mais au vu des livres qu'il m'a empruntés, je pense qu'il cherche une potion contre la lycanthropie. C'est son sujet préféré. C'est même sur ça qu'il a fait son mémoire l'année dernière. "

* * *

On dit que le temps guérit les blessures. Pour les blessures physiques, c'est assurément vrai. Une semaine après sa tentative de suicide, Severus quittait l'infirmerie. Les cicatrices sur ses poignets devaient se résorber peu à peu et disparaître au mieux dans 6 mois. Il avait repris des forces.

Le sombre Bertin porte poisse, dont le surnom courait plus que jamais parmi les élèves, se considérait comme totalement responsable. Les explications et confessions de Severus n'avaient rien pu changer. Le rescapé malgré lui mit plusieurs semaines avant de comprendre le plan de son tuteur. C'était trop tard, alors pour le rassurer et obtenir plus de tranquillité, il avait adopté une vie raisonnable, travailler le jour, dormir la nuit, manger. Succombant presque de bonheur à ce traitement royal, son cerveau refusa irrévocablement toute proposition de changer. Severus se résigna. Il vivrait.

Le printemps approchait. Les oiseaux revenaient en masse de leurs vacances d'hiver et Miss Teigne passa quelques jours à leur expliquer que les provisions de bouts de laine et de poils de barbe que Dumbledore déposait étaient bien pour eux, mais que non, ils ne pouvaient pas s'installer dans le château. En regardant les Thestrals de la forêt, frustrés le reste de l'année par l'interdiction d'attaquer les chouettes, donner enfin libre cours à leurs penchants avivores, Severus pensa à Bax. L'hybride avait dû retourner dans sa région natale. Peut-être avait-il retrouvé sa mère.

Arrête de penser à ça, Severus.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait rêvé d'elle ?

La Divination n'est pas ton domaine.

Encore heureux. La vie de Trelawney ne le tentait vraiment pas. Cette fille (était-elle autre chose ?) passait maintenant son temps dans sa tour, et consacrait toute sa vie à son troisième œil. Pour ce qu'il avait vu…

Peut-être devait-il aller la voir ? Lui parler de sa mère, lui demander son avis, essayer d'en savoir plus… Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de nécromancien dans ce château ?

Peut-être au contraire devait-il faire ce que lui conseillait Daniel, mener une vie tranquille, enseigner les potions et ne plus se faire de souci ? S'il choisissait cette voie, il réjouirait tout le château et conforterait Mme Pomfresh dans son bon droit et son vœu d'Hippocrate, lorsqu'elle avait engagé tous ses moyens pour lui sauver la vie.

* * *

Avril. Bourgeons en fête, premières portées. Bertin lui montra un parchemin qui semblait avoir parcouru une très grande distance. Il venait d'Urqhart.

" Que se passe-t-il ? "

" Tu te souviens du professeur Mavriski ? "

Severus hocha la tête. Il n'avait passé qu'un mois à Urqhart, pour couvrir ses arrières et perdre l'enquête sur lui, mais son cerveau était en ébullition à l'époque et il se souvenait de tout. De toutes façons, il n'aurait pas pu oublier le Maître de Potions aveugle, qui se fiait entièrement à son odorat. Il lui avait énormément appris.

" Il est mort il y a quelques jours. Urqhart cherche à le remplacer et ils souhaitent m'embaucher. "

" Félicitations. "

" Ne me fais pas croire que tu te réjouis. "

" Vous aller accepter ? "

" Bien sûr. J'ai toujours voulu enseigner à Urqhart. Du reste, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ta formation est plus qu'achevée. Tu seras un très bon professeur. "

" Ais-je une quelconque possibilité de faire mon choix moi-même ? " demanda Severus d'un ton acide.

" Bien sûr, mais refuser serait de la folie. Tu es fait pour ce poste. Je sais bien que tu préfères la défense, mais le poste est attribué et je crains que Dumbledore ne te le donne pas quand Lassiter sera parti. Enfin, tu peux toujours essayer. "

" La décision est donc déjà prise ? "

" Non, pas du tout, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas à réfléchir. "

Severus le regarda. Daniel soutint un moment les yeux noirs, fiers et enragés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne baissèrent la tête pendant plusieurs minutes.

" Qui d'autre que Dumbledore est au courant pour cette lettre ? "

" Rusard, mais compte-t-il ? "

" Si je prends ce poste, deviendrai-je aussi maître de maison ? "

" Tu en as la carrure. "

" Je suis trop jeune. "

" Tu as cinq ans de plus que les élèves redoublants de septième année. C'est amplement suffisant. "

Les yeux sans lumière avaient pris l'intensité absolue de la réflexion. Daniel se garda de tout signe de victoire. Severus était encore trop sensible et il se braquerait aussitôt. Silence et clame. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

" Je dois parler à Dumbledore. "

Il disparut dans le couloir. Daniel sourit largement, puis reprit ses activités d'empaquetage.

* * *

La relation que Severus entretenait avec Dumbledore était, à nombre d'années égal, très différente de celle qu'il avait avec Bertin. Avec son professeur, il avait très tôt appris une logique d'adulte, mais toutes les heures qu'il avait passées dans les cachots sombres et froids, à touiller des potions, n'avaient pas lié des liens autres que strictement professionnels et même après la mort de son père, les choses avaient très peu – autant dire pas – changé.

Avec Dumbledore, tout était différent. Severus se méfiait de lui au début, comme de tout ce qui n'était pas Serpentard, avec sa crainte enfantine des hommes âgés. Et puis les années avaient passé, le vieux directeur était devenu l'homme pour qui il espionnait un autre homme, et Severus avait pris l'habitude d'aller le trouver quand il avait besoin de parler, ou simplement de se reposer en jouant aux échecs et mangeant des glaces au citron.

Le directeur n'en avait pas, mais il lui proposa de la tarte à la mélasse et aux fruits confits. Ils discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres, d'un couple de pics verts qui avait eu l'idée absurde de s'installer dans le Saule Cogneur, des innovations des elfes en cuisine, avant d'en venir au sujet principal.

" Je crois que cela me plairait. J'ai déjà donné des cours de soutien ou de révisions et j'ai aimé ça. Mais les élèves ne m'aimeront pas. "

" Ne cherchez pas toujours des objections, Severus. Les choses peuvent être simples. "

" Vous êtes favorable, alors ? Aussi… directement que cela ? "

" Oui. Vous avez toutes les compétences nécessaires. Personnellement, je n'imagine pas d'autre candidat que vous à ce poste. "

Severus prit quelques instants avant de laisser sortir les mots suivants.

" Que se passera-t-il si j'échoue ? "

" Eh bien… Si cette situation totalement improbable devait se présenter, nous aviserions en temps voulu. Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. "

" Alors j'accepte. "

* * *

Pendant avril et tout mai, Severus seconda Bertin en classe. En juin, Bertin prit les cinquième, sixième et septième année, et lui laissa les autres. Severus fit connaissance avec tous les élèves, repéra les meneurs et les moutons, ceux qui avaient un niveau honnête et les irrécupérables.

En première année, chez les Serpentard – Gryffondor, il y avait un rejeton Weasley, William. Niveau passable, mais le garçon était bien plus doué en sorts et il ne le plaça pas parmi ses favoris. De toutes façons, les Gryffondor l'agaçaient. Pas autant que certains Serdaigle qui ramenaient leur science à la moindre occasion, mais tout à fait assez pour les considérer d'un jour défavorable. Même dans la position d'un professeur, les scissions entre les maisons étaient visibles. Ce n'était pas que des querelles d'élèves. La vieille guenille de Choixpeau avait bien raison.

* * *

L'été et les vacances arrivèrent. Bertin s'en alla avec armes et bagages, et Severus resta à Poudlard. Il ne lui venait même plus à l'esprit de faire autre chose. Il y avait bien la possibilité que sa tête ne fut plus mise à prix, mais le monde extérieur ne l'attirait pas. S'il voulait de l'exotisme, Pré au Lard lui suffisait amplement.

Le seul souci devint qu'il avait dix fois plus de temps pour réfléchir. Voulait-il vraiment faire ça toute sa vie ? Il adorait les potions, et enseigner était intéressant, malgré le fait que ce soit à des adolescents. Mais il était seul dans ce château, il n'avait pas d'amis, juste Dumbledore et Magda, qu'il voyait très peu. Pas d'espoir d'une autre vie, à première et seconde vue. Son esprit s'y était déjà résigné, mais son cerveau reptilien ne semblait pas d'accord et entrait en ébullition à simple évocation du sujet.

* * *

A/N : Quoi, lance-pierres ? Bon, si ça peut m'éviter des reviews du genre 'pour ce que tu nous fais attendre, tu pourrais en écrire plus' ce chapitre est rempli de clins d'œil et d'allusions, et puis il y a des indices quand à ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre (le dernier avant l'épilogue) mais attention, ce n'est vraiment visible que pour ceux qui ont lu Procès. Salut !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

A/N : Enfin, je conclus cette histoire. Elle restera mon record de mise à jour la plus longue (Plus de sept mois depuis le précédent chapitre, pas loin de deux ans pour l'ensemble, soit quatre malheureux chapitres – si Affrontement me prenait autant de temps, je vous laisse faire le calcul) mais en fait, aussi bizarre que ça puisse vous paraître, je ne l'ai jamais abandonnée. Je voulais toujours la finir.

Pour me remettre dans le bain, j'ai relu ce que j'avais déjà écrit (8 pages) et j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans le chapitre 3. Ça se situe entre la première partie, c'est à dire la discussion entre Dumbledore, Bertin et Mc Gonagall, et la seconde, la partie narrative. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a remarqué mais mon style a beaucoup changé entre les deux paragraphes. Peut-être suis-je la seule à l'avoir vu, puisque je sais ce qui s'est passé : la première partie a été écrite avant la mort de mon père, la suite après. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point mon style a changé avant de lire ce passage.

Avant que vous soyez complètement déprimés et que vous vous effondriez sur votre clavier en pleurant, réponses aux reviews :

**Thaele Ellia** : "MERCI !  
J'ai espéré la suite de cette fic pendant longtemps et je ne suis absolument pas déçue !  
Tu as un don, c'est indéniable...  
Alors, sincèrement, merci.  
Thaele Ellia "  
_Réponse_ : Mais merci à toi ! Pour le don, oui, peut-être... bon, d'accord, oui. Bonne lecture !

**nuwie** : "Chouette ! J'adore cette fic… (celle sur Remus aussi : tu penses la reprendre ?). Par contre, je crois bien que j'ai un peu perdu le fil, faudra que je me replonge dans les deux premiers chapitres… Ai bien aimé, dans les détails, l'allusion à la lycanthropie, le chat qui explique aux oiseaux où ils ont le droit d'aller, et le cerveau reptilien. En général, j'aime beaucoup le caractère que tu donnes à Severus : même s'il apparaît beaucoup moins… noir… que dans les tomes, ça reste tout à fait cohérent avec l'apparence qu'il se donne. Bonne idée de montrer son "enfermement" à Poudlard. Ah, et petit question : la glace, pourquoi elle est au citron ? A cause de sherbet lemon ? Ou c'est ton parfum préféré ? lol"  
_Réponse_ : Ravie que tu adores ! Oui, je vais continuer et achever la fic sur Remus, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. La fic n'est pas longue, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la relire... Je me suis bien amusée avec les détails et les allusions. Pour le caractère de Severus, je fais ce que je peux, mais n'étant pas très sombre moi-même, et même de moins en moins depuis quelque temps... Je m'inspire beaucoup de la tétralogie _Oracle de la Sybille_, dont je fais une pub éhontée chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion. C'est d'ailleurs delà quevient la glace au citron.

**Falang** : "OH ! oO  
se frotte les yeux vigoureusement...  
Une suite ! Pas possible -  
Mais ch'est très bien ! J'ai adoré notamment tes dialogues (surtout celui entre Severus et Bertin, avec les piques et les sous-entendus éloquents dans leur conversation). Mais n'ayant pas lu le "Procès", je dois avouer que je ne vois pas les fameuses allusions...  
Concernant ma fic "Mutati", j'ai une crampe phénoménale alliée à un découragement manifeste (j'ai des soucis avec ma fac, c'est déprimant !). Bref, je vais essayer de faire un effort.  
Et puis, faut que j'aille lire ta traduction chez les x-men ! (toujours pas lu non plus celle-là... si, si, c'est pas des blagues !)  
+ Biz"  
_Réponse_ : (soupir) merci, Falang... Bon, on ne va pas commencer une discussion sur le temps que nous metttons toutes les deux à updater, on n'en finirait pas, et puis je vais quand même plus vite que toi, nananère. Ravie que ça te plaise ! Mes fics HP vont ensemble (sauf _Fin du Troisième Volume_, _A bas Umbridge_ et (baisse la voix_) Cadavre Exquis_) alors vous avez tout intérêt à toutes les lire pour comprendre ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à lier mes histoires, même si je fais parfois des erreurs de chronologie, comme ici... Mais jusqu'ici, personne ne m'en a fait la remarque ! Pour Mutati, voir début de ma réponse... (rigole). Bonne lecture pour X-Men ! Les traductions vont arriver à la pelle, j'ai une quizaine d'histoires qui m'attendent... De la folie ! Salut !

**Mayreendalmrin** : "à quand la fin de correction de mon chapitre? c'est bien, mais je trouve que ça ne ressemble pas au caractère de Sévérus. Ça serait bien de voir un peu plus magda, on ne l'a pas encore vue une seule fois."  
_Réponse_ : C'est la review qui fait bien plaisir, ça... De quel chapitre tu parles ? Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil à l'histoire, effectivement le 5 a des fautes, mais me l'as tu envoyé par mail ? Je vais profiter de mes vacances pour te faire ça... Pour Magda, tu vas la voir ! Tu vas être contente ! (rigole d'un air carnassier)

**nfertiti** : "très bien ce chap notre peti sev se remet c bien vivement la suite maintenant !  
bisous"  
_Réponse_ : Merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**bohemio** : "Vive les Professeurs de potions! Vivement la suite!  
biz"  
_Réponse_ : Tu l'aimes bien Bertin ?

**divine-sigyn** : "Non, je ne jouerai pas à Thierry la Fronde!  
Je trouve cette fic très bien écrite et pleine de délicatesse. La qualité requiert du temps (j'en sais quelque chose!) et il faut parfois qu'un processus de maturation s'opère pour que les émotions ressortent par l'écriture.  
Si tu as du mal à te mettre dans la peau de Sevy, cela ne se sent absolument pas. Au contraire je trouve que tu as très bien cerné les méandres de sa personnalité, ses doutes et son passé douloureux.  
J'attends donc patiemment la suite et te souhaite bon courage pour l'écrire. -)"  
_Réponse_ : Je t'avoue que le début de ta review est totalement hermétique à ma compréhension... Merci, en tout cas ! Pour l'état d'esprit de Severus, j'avoue que j'ai été aidée... Je ne vais pas revenir dessus, mais passer 5 ans et demi à Azkaban permet de se renseigner un peu sur le sujet... Bref, je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Salut !

* * *

Severus passa tout le mois de juillet dans son bureau, plongé dans ses recherches sur la potion Tue-Loup et, dans ses moments de repos, peaufinant le planning de ses cours. Aux premiers jours d'août, il estima être parvenu aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il avait élaboré plusieurs versions de la potion, suivant les hypothèses qui lui avaient paru les plus intéressantes, les plus prometteuses. La phase suivante était l'expérimentation et Dieu merci, cela lui échappait. Faire avaler à des malheureux des potions pas vraiment toxiques, mais dont personne ne connaissait l'efficacité exacte, et dont les effets secondaires pouvaient être très lourds avant les travaux d'amélioration, ne pouvait être qu'un travail d'Hercule, sinon d'Atlas. Mais sans ces malheureux et les patients testeurs, Severus n'aurait pu achever plusieurs de ses travaux. Toutes les potions ne pouvaient pas être testées sur des animaux.

C'était avec les potions médicinales qu'il gagnait sa vie depuis des années. Il était un des meilleurs préparateurs du pays, et depuis que la nouvelle de sa double nomination à Poudlard s'était répandue, les commandes avaient encore augmenté. Sainte Mangouste était son principal client, avec plusieurs gros apothicaires, et il avait déjà reçu des commandes d'apothicaires plus modestes, ou même de particuliers, pour des potions rares. Il faisait payer très cher les recettes et la plupart de ses clients préféraient commander des préparations prêtes à l'emploi.

Et donc, un matin d'août, Severus se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, portant une caisse pleine de fioles. En chemin, il se répertoria les mots de passes du directeur. Quel était l'actuel ? Ah oui. Merlin. " Tagada ". Encore une saleté moldue bourrée de gélatine.

Juste alors qu'il y arrivait, l'escalier devant le mener au couloir du bureau de Dumbledore se déroba. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis des années. Les escaliers respectaient les professeurs. L'escalier ne manifestant aucune velléité de revenir en place, Severus fit demi-tour et se lança dans un long détour pour atteindre son but.

Il décida de passer dans le couloir des monstres. C'était un couloir généralement situé au troisième étage, et dédié au célèbre chasseur de créatures magiques Gyffryn le Féroce (A/N : prononcez Guiffrine), qui avait découvert et décrit plusieurs espèces alors que la Magizoologie n'existait pas encore. La plus grande peinture le représentait, les autres montraient certains des animaux qu'il avait découverts : griffon (qui, avant lui, passait pour une légende), licorne indienne, vert gallois, lutin, graphorn. Severus aimait bien ce couloir. Lorsqu'il était élève, y passer sans trembler était une épreuve initiatique. Lui n'en avait jamais eu peur.

Normalement, les animaux auraient dû réagir dès qu'il avait posé un pied dans le couloir, mais le silence resta total. Perplexe, Severus s'avança, regardant les tableaux. Ils ne réagissaient simplement pas à sa présence.

Il devait voir Dumbledore.

Severus continua dans le couloir. Les tableaux disparurent, les murs étaient nus, aussi désolés que les souterrains de Cliodna.

Plongé dans ses pensées, comme toujours lorsque ce sujet lui venait à l'esprit, Severus réalisa après un moment que la lumière avait changé. Il se trouvait dans un couloir sombre qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il sortit sa baguette et continua à avancer. La curiosité était plus forte que la peur, malgré le danger évident de sa situation.

Après encore une trentaine de mètres, Severus se rendit à l'évidence : il n'était plus à Poudlard. Les murs se penchaient vers lui et suintaient d'humidité. Il dut allumer sa baguette pour y voir clair.

En théorie, l'obscurité aurait dû augmenter à mesure qu'il avançait ; mais elle se stabilisa. Severus regarda derrière lui et fut surpris de voir une obscurité totale. _Très bien, bienvenue dans le monde de la magie. Comme si tu n'avais jamais vu plus bizarre que ça_. Il continua à avancer et peu à peu, il fit plus clair. Après un tournant, Severus vit apparaître un trou dans un des murs ; quelques minutes plus tard, c'était du gruyère. La taille des trous variait de quelques centimètres à une belle pastèque. A travers, Severus pouvait voir d'autres murs, tout aussi troués.

Brutalement, la vue de Severus se heurta à un cul de sac. Il s'avança, espérant encore se tromper, mais dut se résoudre à l'évidence : le couloir était bel et bien bloqué. Un pan de mur criblé des trous (format kiwi / pamplemousse) empêchait toute progression. Désorienté, Severus regarda autour de lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un moyen de passer. Là. Dans une des parois s'ouvrait un trou assez large pour laisser passer un homme mince. Severus s'en approcha et considéra la roche. Etait-elle assez solide pour supporter son poids, avec sa structure de dentelle ? Il posa les mains sur un des trous et y appuya progressivement tout son poids. La pierre ne trembla pas. Severus glissa son pied dans un trou à hauteur de son genou, se souleva, recommença avec l'autre pied et arriva à hauteur du trou. Il y glissa ses jambes en premier et arriva dans le couloir adjacent. Il reprit sa progression vers la lumière et, quand il arriva à un nouveau cul de sac, il connaissait le principe. Cette fois, l'ouverture était à ras du sol et il passa à quatre pattes. Il continua à avancer, perdant progressivement tout sens de l'orientation. Les trous étaient trop nombreux et trop semblables pour qu'il pût savoir s'il tournait en rond.

Insensiblement, la taille des trous diminua et les murs s'écartèrent. Severus se demanda depuis combien de temps il marchait. Il n'était pas fatigué, il n'avait pas soif. Il se sentait même... bien. Oui, bien. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette salle, il respirait librement, son regard englobait tout. Il ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis des années. Depuis un temps dont il ne gardait pour ainsi dire aucun souvenir.

La salle était vaste, haute de plafond, et aux parois étonnamment claires pour une grotte. Des lueurs dansaient sur les parois, reflets bleutés du lac artificiel qui prenait presque tout l'espace au sol. Severus se dirigea vers le bord du lac. Maintenant qu'il était là, il avait envie d'aller dans l'eau. Pas soif, mais se rafraîchir semblait agréable.

De plus près, le liquide était un peu plus épais que de l'eau pure. Il se ridait doucement sous sa respiration.

Severus prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et l'étala délicatement sur le liquide. Le tissu commença à s'en imprégner et à couler. Severus lui jeta un sort de métamorphose. Le mouchoir se transforma en un petit poisson rouge qui s'éloigna en frétillant. Severus aurait pu jurer le voir sourire.

Rassuré quand à l'innocuité de la piscine géante, Severus y trempa la main. Le liquide était doux et tiède, de la température exacte de son corps. Mais quand il voulut enfoncer la main un peu plus, il la retira brusquement : sur son poignet, le liquide était devenu froid et piquant, comme si on l'avait arrosé de glace broyée.

Inquiet, Severus releva sa manche et regarda son bras. Il n'y vit pas de marque. En fait, dès qu'il avait remonté sa manche, la sensation désagréable avait disparu. Severus considéra son bras, le liquide, ôta sa chemise et plongea les bras dans le liquide jusqu'aux épaules. Pas de brûlure froide mais, lorsqu'il se redressa et que le liquide coula sous sa poitrine, une sensation de paix immense.

C'était parfaitement logique.

Severus ôta ses vêtements et se glissa dans le liquide. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas nagé. En fait, ça remontait à sa quatrième année. Mais ça ne s'oubliait pas.

(A/N : je vous voir venir avec vos yeux ronds, essayer d'imaginer la scène. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, et croyez bien que seules des circonstances très particulières peuvent me pousser à dévoiler les implication de mes scènes, d'habitude de regarde si vous devinez – bref, cette scène symbolise une renaissance. Elle est donc totalement _pure_ et _chaste_. Merci de votre attention.)

Après avoir nagé un moment à la surface, Severus décida de regarder à quoi ça ressemblait en dessous. Il plongea et découvrit qu'il voyait sans difficulté à travers le liquide, à une distance surprenante. Il découvrit aussi qu'il pouvait respirer le liquide comme de l'air. Maintenant, plus rien ne le poussait à remonter. Il passa un long moment à nager, puis se reposa en se laissant flotter, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il se déplaçait. Un courant puissant le poussait vers le bord – l'autre bord. Il essaya de résister, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Le courant le déposa à deux mètres du bord et s'arrêta, mais Severus se douta que ça ne valait pas la peine de tenter un demi-tour. Il nagea jusqu'au bord et s'y hissa. Sur la roche, il trouva un grand drap, une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige.

Sec et habillé – il se sentait bizarre dans ces couleurs – Severus reprit son chemin. Il n'y avait qu'une ouverture dans la paroi, un trou béant, vers lequel il se dirigea. Un couloir l'emmena à un embranchement où, par superstition, il prit le chemin de droite. Le couloir déboucha sur une petite salle avec, au centre, une table de pierre. Il s'avança vers elle. La porte se referma derrière lui. Plus aucune ouverture, à part une série de petits trous en haut des murs, pour l'aération.

Très bien. Il rejoignit la table et l'observa. Il y vit neuf trous disposés en carrés, profonds de quelques centimètres et, alignées derrière, neuf statuettes de pierre : un rubis sculpté en forme de fleur ; une émeraude taillée en arbre ; une pièce de jais trapézoïdale ; trois morceaux d'ambre, un jaune en forme d'étoile, un roux représentant un tigre et un si sombre qu'il en était pratiquement brun, montrant un chien ; deux morceaux de granit poli, un gris uni formant une silhouette de chat et un strié cubique ; et enfin une pièce de marbre taillée en cylindre. Un parchemin roulé reposait à côté des pierres. Severus le déroula et lut :

Cela semble être un jeu mais ce n'en est pas un

Pour résoudre ce puzzle, il faut être malin

Neuf statuettes de pierre disposées en carré

Les remettre dans l'ordre, voilà quelle est la clé

La mort en est le centre, à droite la colonne

La vie est au dessus, ne laisse froid personne

Puis le représentant de la forêt à gauche

Et finissant la ligne, le rectangle de roche

Ces cinq bien disposés font la majorité

Et rectangle se ferme avec le canidé

Sous le premier posé se trouvera le chat

A droite son cousin qui le regardera

La lumière enfin peut éclairer le puzzle

Et ouvrir le chemin, si l'erreur ne l'aveugle.

(A/N : ami lecteur, tu peux t'amuser à résoudre l'énigme... Tout est dans le texte ! En ce cas, cache les deux paragraphes suivants.)

Severus lut le poème plusieurs fois, le retenant par cœur, puis il examina à nouveau les statuettes. La pièce de jais représentait une stèle. Il la glissa dans le trou du centre. Le cylindre de marbre prit place à droite.

Quelle statuette pouvait représenter la vie ? La fleur, l'arbre, un des animaux ? Severus se récita le poème. La fleur. Elle était sculptée d'une manière très fine, très délicate. Lorsqu'il la posa dans son emplacement, il sentit une légère chaleur. Le cube de granit rayé à gauche, le chien en dessous. C'était facile, où était le piège ? Le chat gris au milieu de la dernière ligne. Severus posa le tigre à sa droite, prenant soin de le positionner de manière à ce que son visage soit tourné vers le chat. Le soleil à gauche.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur du fond.

Severus partit dans le couloir. Combien de temps allait-il marcher ainsi ? C'était bien gentil, toutes ces énigmes, mais où est-ce que ça allait le mener ? Ça faisait sûrement plus d'une heure qu'il errait dans ce labyrinthe. Si le temps s'écoulait de même manière à l'extérieur, s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, Dumbledore devait se faire un sang d'encre.

Le couloir continua sur une longue distance, sans le moindre embranchement, mais ondulant comme un serpent. Severus s'arrêta net en sentant une présence. Une présence qu'il connaissait bien. Une présence qu'il n'avait jamais pensé revoir. Une présence qu'il aimait.

" Maman ? "

" Oh, Severus ! " dit la voix de sa mère dans sa tête. " Je ne savais pas si tu pouvais m'entendre... "

" Depuis quand es-tu avec moi ? "

" Depuis que tu as résolu ce puzzle. Elle ouvrait deux portes, Severus. Je suis là pour t'accompagner. Ecoute-moi. Tu as passé plusieurs épreuves mais il t'en reste une. La plus dure. Tu vas devoir affronter tes pires peurs. "

" J'ai déjà vu des Epouvantards, maman. " le voilà qui parlait comme un enfant de cinq ans. Severus, tu as 22 ans.

" Je sais, mais ce n'est pas un Epouvantard. Je ne peux pas te le décrire, je ne sais même pas ce que tu vas voir exactement, mais je peux savoir l'effet que ça va produire sur toi. Je veux que tu t'accroches à ma voix, je suis la seule réalité présente ici. Tout ce qui va t'entourer n'est qu'une illusion. Tu me comprends ? Uniquement une illusion. "

Severus s'était remis à marcher et il arriva devant une porte. Une grande porte en métal sombre, couverte de sculptures (A/N : copyright pidwidgeon37. Oracle de la Sybille, volume 1, chapitre 2).

" N'essaie pas de la pousser. Elle n'est pas réelle. Passe à travers. "

Il obéit, mais ne se retrouva pas sur le quai 9 ¾. Plutôt le train fantôme, mais aucun train fantôme ne serait jamais aussi effrayant. Severus se tenait sur un chemin de pierre large d'à peine deux mètres, haut de cinq, et l'enfer se déployait autour de lui.

Un troupeau de Mangemorts. Son père, un bras levé. Chaque pas apportait une nouvelle chose. Les " Maraudeurs " se moquant de lui, Black et Potter à la cruauté insatiable (A/N : ce que j'écris est-il vraiment français ? Est-ce que je ne gâche pas toutes mes scènes angoissantes mûrement réfléchies en faisant des commentaires idiots ?). Quelques pas. Des fantômes devant lui, des gens dont il avait retenu tous les visages malgré la distance, des innocents qu'il avait dû tuer lorsqu'il était espion.

Espion, tu parles ! Mangemort, oui ! Ricana Lucius quelque part à sa droite.

Espion ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Voldemort à sa gauche.

Les bruits avaient commencé, aussi. _Perustio_. _Morsmordre. Mutilospasmus. Demasquera. Impero. Endoloris. Avada Kedavra. _Aucun ne le touchait, mais il lui suffisait de les entendre pour imaginer l'effet.

Les cadavres ne s'arrêtèrent pas aux fantômes. Lily Potter. Magda. Bax. Sa mère, tuée par son père. Mais ça, c'était une erreur. Voir ce corps sans vie, comme il se l'imaginait enfant, lui rappela la présence de sa mère à ses côtés et, au lieu de le briser d'avantage, renforça son courage. Il allait traverser. Il allait survivre. Encore.

" C'est bien, Severus ! Continue ! Mais fais attention ! Les illusions peuvent être des deux côtés ! "

Quelle était cette odeur ? Citron, fraise, orange, pomme... Le cri de sa mère l'avait retenu juste à temps. Pas la peine de se boucher le nez, l'odeur rejoindrait quand même son cerveau, et s'il avançait, elle disparaîtrait ! Le bruit, à nouveau. Pas un bruit, Seigneur ! De la musique... Que venait faire Mozart ici ? Le Requiem, bien approprié, tiens... Lacrimosa... Accroche-toi, Severus...

" Severus ? "

Cette voix. Incapable de résister, il se tourna vers elle. Emily. Vingt ans, l'âge qu'ils avaient tous les deux lorsqu'elle était morte. Qu'elle était belle ! La seule fille au monde qui l'eût jamais aimé... Elle était morte. Elle n'existait pas. C'était encore un piège.

" Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement, Severus ! " rugit Lucius lorsqu'il continua, serrant les dents. " Tôt ou tard, nos chemins se croiseront ! "

Cause toujours...

Severus heurta brusquement une paroi. Il s'ébroua, regarda autour de lui. Etait-ce encore un piège ? Pourquoi ce silence ?

" Tu as réussi, Severus ! Regarde ! "

Le couloir devant lui était aussi clair que la salle où il avait nagé. Sur un mur était gravé une inscription en caractères grecs. Severus déchiffra :

Tu as réussi à passer

Passe maintenant les autres dangers

(A/N : c'est cette inscription que a transformé en une suite intéressante de parenthèses et de points d'interrogation.)

" Les autres dangers ? "

" Pas très dangereux pour toi, Severus. " dit sa mère en riant. " A moins que tu ne sois effrayé par quelques épreuves d'intelligence. "

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait survécu, sa mère riait, il avait fait le plus dur ici... Il continua dans le couloir et arriva à une embranchement où ne s'ouvraient pas deux ou trois couloirs, mais douze. Severus les regarda un moment.

" Maman ? "

" Oui ? "

" Tu te souviens à quelle heure je suis né ? "

" A neuf heures. "

" Merci. "

Severus se dirigea vers l'ouverture la plus à sa gauche et continua dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il arriva à un embranchement à sept couloirs, il choisit celui qui correspondait au jour où il s'était ouvert les veines – lundi. Encore à gauche, tant pis.

Enfin, il arriva dans une grande salle. Pas une grotte, une salle. Marbre, colonnes, vastes proportions.

" Que veux-tu ? " gronda une voix.

" Sortir d'ici. "

" Tout droit. " gronda la voix. " Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un va s'arrêter pour bavarder avec moi ? "

" Je peux le faire. " dit la mère de Severus. " Severus, je te laisse ici. Tu peux finir le chemin seul. J'ai été très heureuse de te revoir. "

" Moi aussi, maman... Est-ce que je te reverrai ? "

" Dans tes rêves, peut-être... Et on se reverra un jour. Mais je ne suis pas pressée. J'ai une compagnie très agréable, là-haut ! "

" Je t'aime, maman. "

" Moi aussi, je t'aime. "

Severus se força à continuer. Ses yeux se mouillaient malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa mère à nouveau. L'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il avait pensé qu'il allait enfin pouvoir la retrouver et rester avec elle. Serrant les dents, il continua à marcher, tourna quelques coins de couloir, s'effondra au sol, s'appuya contre le mur et éclata en sanglots.

Son père lui avait toujours interdit de pleurer. Il avait découvert des années après que c'était lui qui avait tué sa mère. Sa propre femme. Il n'osait pas non plus pleurer à l'école, de peur que les professeurs ne le dénoncent à son père. Alors, il n'avait pas pleuré. Quand il était entré à Poudlard, il avait commencé à faire des rêves où il pleurait, mais c'était les seules larmes qu'il eût jamais versées. Lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité, peu de temps après être devenu espion, il n'avait pas pleuré. Là encore, il n'était jamais seul. Lorsqu'il avait appris, à quatorze ans, qu'il était stérile, le choc l'avait empêché de pleurer. Dans ses souvenirs, la seule fois où il avait vraiment pleuré, c'était à l'infirmerie, après son réveil. Dumbledore était le seul à avoir réussi à le faire pleurer et à le soulager. Le poids en avait été un peu allégé.

Combien de poids avait-il perdu cette fois ? La crise avait fini par s'arrêter et Severus s'était relevé pour reprendre sa route. Il traversa plusieurs pièces désertes. Dans le coin de la plus grande, il trouva un bassin d'eau fraîche et se nettoya le visage.

Enfin, il arriva devant une porte fermée. Il s'assit par terre et attendit que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi. Maintenant, il était vraiment fatigué. Il voulait sortir d'ici, retrouver la réalité, quelle qu'elle soit.

" Réponds à la question que je vais te poser et tu pourras ouvrir cette porte. "

" Je t'écoute. " répondit Severus en s'efforçant de paraître moins énervé qu'il l'était.

" Est-ce ta faute si tu es dans cet état ? "

Severus baissa la tête. Une question piège. Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de répondre. Tant pis. Il pouvait difficilement lui arriver pire que ce qu'il avait déjà traversé.

" Non. Ce n'est pas ma faute. "

" Bonne réponse... " sourit la voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un escalier.

Severus gravit l'escalier et après un dernier couloir, arriva dans un salon tendu de velours, avec un vieil homme assis dans un fauteuil. Très vieux. Il lui fit prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

" Le chemin a été long, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Vous savez tout ce qui m'est arrivé ? "

" Bien sûr. C'est mon rôle. "

" Où sommes-nous ? "

" Actuellement, nous sommes dans mon salon. L'endroit que tu as traversé est un parcours permettant à certains sorciers choisis d'acquérir des choses dont ils ont besoin. "

" Quel genre de choses ? "

" En ce qui te concerne, tu le sauras bientôt. "

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

" J'ai été appelé ici au moment de ma mort. J'ai décidé de rester. J'ai toujours aimé guider les gens. "

" Ma mère m'a guidé dans ce labyrinthe. Est-elle déjà venue ici ? "

" Non. Mais c'était la personne la plus à même de t'aider, et je savais que tu serais heureux de la revoir. "

" J'ai été triste de la quitter. "

" Je sais. Cette douleur restera toujours en toi, mais tu n'es pas seul à la supporter. "

" Magda. "

" Oui. "

" Que nous est-il arrivé après la mort de notre mère ? "

" Tu le sais déjà. "

" Nous avons reçu la malédiction de la noirceur. "

" Oui. "

" Qui nous l'a jetée ? "

" Votre père. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" C'est la seule question à laquelle je ne peux te répondre. La question à laquelle tu cherches le plus une réponse. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que mon père a tué ma mère ? "

" Il la considérait comme un danger. "

" Elle voulait le dénoncer ? "

" Quelque semaines avant sa mort, ta mère s'est tournée vers un groupe de résistants. Elle voulait vous mettre à l'abri toi et ta sœur. Elle n'en a pas eu le temps. "

" Qui aurait dû s'occuper de nous ? "

" Une famille de sorciers blancs. Leur nom n'a pas été décidé. "

Le choix était vaste.

" Je peux vous poser toutes les questions que je veux ? "

" Oui. "

" Est-ce que je serai un bon professeur ? "

" Tu feras preuve d'un certain manque d'objectivité, mais cela s'arrêtera un jour. Tu seras un très bon professeur de potions. "

" Est-ce que j'enseignerai la Défense contre les Forces du mal ? "

" Oui, mais je ne peux pas te dire quand exactement. "

" Qu'est-ce que je vais acquérir ? "

" Quelque chose qui te sera très utile. Tu vas acquérir la confiance. Mais pas tout de suite. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Un jour, quelqu'un que tu connais va passer dans ce labyrinthe et te fera confiance. Alors, tu pourras devenir normal. La malédiction de noirceur sera levée et tu pourras faire confiance aux autres, et inspirer la confiance. "

Severus retint un rictus.

" Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à vous croire. "

" Je sais. Mais je peux te promettre que cela arrivera. "

" Est-ce que des gens que je connais sont déjà entrés dans ce labyrinthe ? "

" Non. Albus Dumbledore a failli y entrer, mais il a trouvé un autre moyen d'acquérir ce dont il avait besoin. "

La pensée d'Albus réveilla les craintes de Severus.

" Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis entré ici ? "

" Presque deux heures. Ne t'inquiète pas. Les personnes qui savent que tu as disparu ont reçu un message télépathique leur disant que tu allais bien. Du reste, tu vas bientôt remonter. "

" Lorsque la malédiction de la noirceur sera levée, ça fonctionnera aussi pour Magda ? "

" Oui. "

" Est-ce que vous pouvez savoir ce qui va m'arriver dans le futur ? "

Le vieil homme sourit.

" Pendant plusieurs années, tu vas vivre comme maintenant. Ton fardeau a été un peu allégé et tu pourras le porter seul. Je sais que tu vas subir des tourments, puis tu iras mieux, beaucoup mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. "

" C'est déjà beaucoup. Merci. "

Le vieil homme sourit à nouveau.

" Est-ce que je vais revenir ici ? "

" Une fois. Mais tu verras peu de choses. "

Bien des manières d'interpréter ça.

" As-tu encore des questions à me poser ? "

Severus réfléchit. Il n'en voyait pas. Ou il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.

" Non. "

" Tu peux remonter, alors. Prends soin de toi. "

" Merci. "

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond de la pièce. Severus monta un long escalier et déboucha dans le couloir des monstres, devant la toile de Gyffryn. Sa boite de fioles était posée au sol. Il la ramassa et alla voir Dumbledore.

* * *

A/N : Je cherche toujours un traducteur du français vers l'anglais, pour toutes mes fics. Si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mail en précisant le titre de l'histoire. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N : je le mets maintenant pour finir l'histoire aujourd'hui, et puis c'est vraiment très court.

* * *

13 ans d'attente. Presque 13 ans.

Du bout des doigts, Severus toucha ses cheveux. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Bizarrement, malgré sa fatigue, il se souvenait très bien de son entrevue avec Potter. Le don de confiance avait fonctionné aussitôt, et à pleine puissance. Il avait quand même été surpris de la qualité d'écoute du garçon, même pour 18 ans.

Tout à l'heure, ils allaient au manoir ensemble, Sirius y était coincé pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas précisé, et Severus avait décidé de tout lui raconter. Tout ce que Potter pouvait apprendre au sujet des malédictions et de Voldemort pouvait servir.

Avait-il bien fait de lui montrer ces souvenirs ?

Severus regarda son visage. Son nez resterait comme il était, mais le reste s'était amélioré, c'était indéniable. Pour la première fois, d'après ses souvenirs, ses yeux étaient vivants. Ils ressemblaient aux yeux de Magda. Ou à ceux de Damian.

Il était impatient de voir sa sœur.

FIN.

* * *

A/N : je trouve cet épilogue assez naze, mais j'en ai marre de cette histoire !

Pour les reviews, si vous êtes anonyme, merci de m'indiquer votre adresse email pour les réponses. Je vais essayer de faire plus court que pour Uvy et Innocent !

Une de perdue, dix de retrouvée ! Je parle des traductions. Bon, ça me laissera quand même un peu plus de temps.

Prochaine histoire HP à être updatée : Remus, mais il y a deux X-Men avant, alors patience ! J'espère une mise à jour dans le mois qui vient.

Je cherche toujours un traducteur du français vers l'anglais, pour toutes mes fics. Si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mail en précisant le titre de l'histoire.


End file.
